Please, Remember Me
by iKyun
Summary: Monsta X Fanfiction. Suatu pagi, Changkyun terbangun di sebuah kamar yang sangat asing, Wonho berbaring di sebelahnya tanpa mengenakan baju atasan, dan ternyata segala hal telah berubah dalam semalam. [Wonho/I.M. WonKyun.]
1. Chapter 1

Biasanya, setiap pagi ketika terbangun, Im Changkyun senang bergulum sebentar di balutan selimut seraya menikmati keheningan dan empuknya tumpukan bantal di atas ranjangnya. Namun, pagi ini kedua matanya terbuka lebar-lebar sedetik setelah Changkyun sadar bahwa ranjang yang dia tempati itu jauh lebih besar dari ranjangnya di _dorm_. Dan, ketika seluruh perhatiannya telah terkumpul untuk memeriksa keadaan sekitar, Changkyun sadar dirinya benar-benar telah berpindah sendiri ketika tidur. Karena, _tentu_ , ruangan kamar superluas yang mewah ini bukan sama sekali _dorm_ Monsta X—

—kecuali, Manager- _hyung_ memberi mereka kejutan dengan _dorm_ baru (yang _tentu saja_ sangat mustahil mengingat bagaimana dia bisa memindahkan Changkyun ketika tidur tanpa membangunkannya sama sekali?!).

Apakah ini sebuah penculikan? Apa sebelumnya Changkyun pergi mabuk dan berakhir di tempat tidak jelas?— _tentu tidak_. Sumpah, dia ingat betul semalam, setelah pulang latihan, Changkyun langsung pulang ke _dorm_ , lalu tidur. Dia bahkan ingat sekali Minhyuk sempat menceritakan sebuah dongeng lucu tentang binatang—seolah Changkyun adalah anak kecil—sebelum semuanya terlelap. Dan, sekarang, ke mana mereka semua dan di mana Changkyun sekarang?!

Sejenak sebelum Changkyun memutuskan untuk mencari ponsel dan menelpon polisi, suara derit ranjang yang terdengar menyadarkannya bahwa— _sial_ —dia tidak sama sekali sendirian di ranjang itu. Dengan was-was, Changkyun menoleh perlahan, mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang terbaring menemaninya di atas ranjang tersebut.

Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, orang itu tersenyum—

"Pagi, _sayan_ —"

"AAHH!"

—dan, Changkyun berteriak seperti gadis perawan yang hendak diperkosa.

* * *

 **.: Please, Remember Me :.**

 **Shin Hoseok | Lim Changkyun**

 **[ch. 1 of 2]**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Satu hal yang melegakan adalah, orang yang tidur di sebelahnya bukanlah orang asing, Changkyun langsung mengenalinya; dia Shin Hoseok, _Wonho_ , salah satu _hyung_ terbaiknya (karena semua _hyung_ -nya adalah terbaik). Tapi, mereka tidak sedekat itu untuk bisa tidur bersama. Dan, apakah Changkyun belum memberitahu bahwa Wonho tidur di sebelahnya dengan bertelanjang dada?! Kalau tidak salah dengar pun, Wonho baru saja memanggilnya ... _sayang_? Apa maksudnya ini? Apa Changkyun sudah diculik alien dan sedang mengalami proses pencucian otak?

"Ada apa? Kau tampak bingung, Changkyun- _ah_. Mau kuambilkan sesuatu?" Wonho tersenyum, _terlalu_ manis. Dan, tubuh atletisnya yang terekspos itu membuat Changkyun merasa malu sendiri melihatnya,

" _Hyung_ ... uhh, kenapa—" Changkyun bahkan tidak tahu harus bertanya dari mana. "Kenapa aku tidur denganmu?"

"Eh?" Wonho melongo, tampak bingung. Reaksi itu membuat Changkyun semakin dibuat bingung. Memangnya pertanyaan itu aneh untuk dilontarkan? Sejak kapan mereka selalu tidur bersama dan— _sungguh_ —ini sebenarnya kamar siapa?!

"Uhh, lupakan," Changkyun menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras. "Di mana yang lainnya?"

"Siapa?" Wonho kembali bertanya.

" _Hyung_ yang lain; Jooheon- _hyung_ , Minhyuk- _hyung_ , Kihyun- _hyung_ , mereka yang seharusnya tidur bersamaku di kamar di _dorm_ , 'kan? Kenapa ... _uhh_ , kita di mana?!" Changkyun melontarkan semua kebingungannya dalam satu tarikan napas, sungguh dia ingin semua kebingugan itu segera terjawab di kepalanya.

"Hei, tunggu ...," Wonho bergeser, mendekat. Wajahnya bergitu dekat dengan Changkyun dan Changkyun bersumpah Wonho tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. "Apa yang kau ingat sebelum tidur semalam, Changkyun- _ah_?" Wonho mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke kepala Changkyun, ekspresinya tampak khawatir dan itu membuat Changkyun takut mendengar kenyataan.

"Proses rekaman lagu, latihan dansa sebentar, pulang ke _dorm_ , mandi, lalu tidur," Changkyun menjawab, suaranya tipis, tapi Wonho mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Kedua mata Wonho terbuka lebar, dia tampak sangat terkejut dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Changkyun jadi merasa bersalah sendiri, entah kenapa. "Kau sungguh tidak ingat ... kamar ini, ruangan ini?"

Apakah seharusnya dia ingat sesuatu tentang kamar itu? Changkyun tidak mengerti. Dia menggeleng kecil karena hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Wonho menghembuskan napas panjang dan untuk beberapa alasan dia tampak kecewa sekali.

"Aku ... aku tidak ingin membuatmu terkejut," Wonho membuka suara setelah beberapa detik hening. "Tapi, aku harus memberitahumu. _Mungkin_ ... mungkin kau kehilangan ingatanmu, Changkyun."

"HAH?!" _Kehilangan ingatan_? Changkyun sama sekali tidak terpikir tentang itu. Dia juga masih bersikeras bahwa tadi malam dia betul-betul tidur di dorm _seperti biasa_. Apakah para _Hyung_ sedang menjahilinya dengan membuat drama kecil-kecilan supaya membuatnya bingung? Kalau ya, mereka benar-benar berhasil.

Wonho mengangguk, "Kau juga tidak mengingatku?"

"Apa? Tentu aku ingat, _Hyung_. Kau Wonho- _hyung_ , Monsta X."

"Tidak, maksudku," Wonho menggeleng. "Kita sudah menikah, Changkyun."

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Changkyun untuk mencerna kata-kata itu dan kemudian memasang tampang terkejut yang berlebihan, "HAH?!" Atau, itu sama sekali tidak berlebihan karena— _lelucon macam apa ini_?!—bagaimana bisa dia menikah dengan Wonho? Changkyun bersumpah dia masih sangat menyukai perempuan dan ... dia tidak pernah benar-benar dekat dengan Wonho, tidak secara romantis.

" _Hyung_ , jangan bercanda ..." Changkyun menghembuskan napasnya, lelah dengan kenyataan gila yang menimpa otaknya.

Di luar dugaan, Wonho justru tersenyum nakal. "Aku tidak bercanda, sayang. Aku bisa menciummu sekarang untuk membuktikannya."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Changkyun, Wonho bergerak mendekat dan menahan kedua tangan Changkyun sehingga laki-laki di bawahnya itu kesulitan bergerak. Changkyun melebarkan tatapan matanya, terkejut dan was-was. Jantungnya bergemuruh kencang dan dia kesulitan bernapas. Dia ingin berteriak, _lagi_ , tapi tenggorokannya terasa kelu. Tuhan, apakah ini balasan karena Changkyun sering mengambil foto wajah tidur Wonho yang lucu dan menyebarkannya ke _Hyung_ yang lain? Kalau ya, Changkyun bersumpah dia akan bertaubat sesegera mungkin.

" _H_ - _Hyung_ ... ja-jangan—"

Ketika suara itu keluar tipis dari bibir Changkyun, Wonho berhenti dan segera melepaskan tangannya. "Maaf," katanya seraya tersenyum, lalu dia mengelus kepala Changkyun pelan-pelan. "Aku kira kau sedang bercanda, tapi ... sepertinya kau benar-benar melupakan aku."

Kata-kata itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Changkyun bergeming, dia ingin semua yang dikatakan Wonho adalah kebohongan tapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa Changkyun bahkan tidak mengenal piyama yang dia kenakan sekarang dan—sumpah ini mengejutkan—sebuah cincin perak ternyata melingkar di jari manisnya; cincin perak yang sama dengan yang Wonho kenakan sekarang. Jadi, mereka benar-benar ... _menikah_?

" _Hyung_ , maafkan aku," Changkyun membuka suaranya. "Ini sangat sulit dipercaya."

"Kenapa?" Wonho tertawa kecil. "Dulu aku memang tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan, tapi orang bisa berubah setiap saat."

Changkyun menggeleng. "Tidak, maksudku, kenapa ... _aku_? Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? Kau sangat cocok dengan gadis manis bertubuh model, _Hyung_. Gadis manis yang pandai memasak _ramyun_. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa membuat _ramyun_ yang enak," aku Changkyun, dia sedikit malu mengatakannya.

"Percayalah, kau melupakan banyak hal," Wonho tertawa lagi, tatapan matanya tetap tampak menyayu menyedihkan. "Dulu, kita pernah ditinggal berdua di _dorm_ sementara anggota lain punya jadwalnya masing-masing. Aku sedang sakit dan kau berjuang membuatkan _ramyun_ yang enak untukku."

"Dan, apakah itu enak?" Changkyun bertanya dengan ragu, karena Changkyun tahu betul dia benar-benar payah soal memasak.

Wonho menggeleng, "Biasa saja, sih," katanya. "Tapi ketika Kihyun datang dan memberitahuku bahwa dapur telah berubah seperti bekas medan perang dan banyak tumpukan _ramyun_ gagal di tempat sampah—" Wonho memberikan jeda sejenak, dia tersenyum. "—aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu sejak saat itu."

Changkyun bergeming, tatapannya terpaku pada Wonho dan pipinya memanas sedikit demi sedikit. Tunggu—

—tunggu sebentar, apakah secepat itu Changkyun percaya dan mulai menyukai laki-laki?! Tidak, tidak, Im Changkyun, kendalikan dirimu!

Ketika kebingungan menguasai kepala Changkyun, tangan Wonho yang bergerak mengacak-ngacak rambutnya membuat seluruh lamunan Changkyun luntur. "Sudah, kalau kau berekspresi seperti itu terus, aku bisa benar-benar menciummu, tahu," katanya. "Sekarang pergi mandi dan bersiap, kita temui dokter untuk memeriksakan keadaanmu, oke?"

Changkyun mengangguk, dia berharap menemui dokter adalah jalan terbaik yang bisa mereka tempuh. Changkyun tidak sanggup lagi menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

 **.: ~ :.**

Wonho bilang, kepala Changkyun memang sempat terbentur tembok beberapa menit sebelum tidur tadi malam. Tapi, benturan itu tidak tampak seperti masalah besar pada awalnya. Makanya, dia tidak pernah mengira Changkyun akan terbangun di pagi hari dalam keadaan tidak mengingat seluruh kenangan yang dimilikinya selama sepuluh tahun ke belakang. Dan, dia masih berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _rapper_ yang tergabung dalam grup _Idol_. _Oh_ , itu sudah lama sekali bagi Wonho.

Dokter yang mereka temui juga hanya bisa menjelaskan sebatas itu, karena hasil pemeriksaan tidak menunjukkan kerusakan internal apapun pada kepala Changkyun. Pada akhirnya dia didiagnosa menderita amnesia ringan yang akan segera sembuh dalam waktu dekat. Changkyun harap demikian, karena kejadian ini tidak terasa sesederhana itu baginya; rasanya tidak seperti kehilangan ingatan, rasanya lebih seperti Changkyun sudah melewatkan sepuluh tahun hidupnya dalam semalam. Dan, itu tidak bagus sama sekali. Segalanya telah berubah, Changkyun tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

Terutama, dia punya rumah besar sekarang, dia seorang pengelola kafe kopi, dan—yang terparah dari itu semua adalah—dia sudah menikah, dengan orang yang sangat _di luar dugaan_.

Changkyun tidak mengerti apa yang 'dirinya' pikirkan sampai bisa setuju menikah dengan Wonho. Tentu, Wonho adalah laki-laki yang sangat baik dan—tidak perlu diragukan lagi—memiliki penampilan yang menarik. Semua _hyung_ Monsta X—juga dirinya—selalu iri pada wajah tampan dan tubuh atletis Wonho. Changkyun selalu ingin memiliki tubuh itu. Tapi, itu bukan berarti Changkyun ingin _memiliki_ _orangnya_ dan lantas menikah dengannya.

"Changkyun, berhenti melamun dan makanlah yang banyak."

Suara yang sangat familier itu melunturkan lamunan Changkyun hingga dirinya sadar kini matahari telah meninggi dan dia tengah menghabiskan makan siang dengan Wonho di ruangan dapur mereka. Wonho tersenyum manis padanya dan Changkyun hanya sanggup mengangguk kecil. Melihat senyuman Wonho sejak tadi pagi membuat Changkyun sedikit demi sedikit mengerti kenapa _dia_ mau menikah dengan laki-laki itu.

Changkyun melanjutkan suapan makanannya dalam hening. Di perjalanan pulang setelah menemui dokter tadi pagi, Wonho sempat menepi sebentar dan membeli daging _steak_ untuk makan siang mereka. Makan siangnya benar-benar enak, sebenarnya. Namun, Changkyun tidak bisa menikmatinya dalam suasana hati mendung seperti ini.

Berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya ke topik lain, Changkyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dapur mereka yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Tempat itu benar-benar nyaman dan Changkyun bersumpah rumah ini benar-benar rumah idamannya.

Tatapan matanya berhenti pada satu titik yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Di dinding tempat mereka menaruh peralatan masak, tergantung sepasang apron memasak; satu berwarna hitam dengan gambar kelinci putih di tengahnya, satunya lagi berwarna biru cerah dengan gambar anak anjing. Changkyun berani bertaruh yang hitam itu adalah milik Wonho, satu lainnya adalah miliknya.

" _Hyung_ , kau yang membeli apron-apron itu?" Changkyun membuka suaranya, nyaris tanpa sadar.

Wonho mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum senang karena akhirnya Changkyun mau mengatakan sesuatu. "Ya, hadiah untukmu satu tahun yang lalu," katanya. "Kau ingat sesuatu tentang itu?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku bisa menebak yang biru itu adalah punyaku."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Changkyun mengangguk semangat seraya mengunyah makanannya.

" _Tentu saja_ kau suka," Wonho tersenyum membanggakan dirinya. "Aku tahu semua tentang dirimu."

Changkyun tertawa kecil. "Tidak juga," katanya. "Kenapa membeli apron? Kau seharusnya tahu aku tidak suka memasak dengan menggunakan apron." _Dan_ , dia bahkan nyaris tidak pernah memasak kecuali membantu Kihyun memotong sayuran di _dorm_.

"Ya, sebenarnya kau memang jarang menggunakan apron itu," Wonho berhenti sejenak, tiba-tiba saja dia tersenyum menyeringai. _Sial_ , dia benar-benar tampan. "kecuali—"

" _Kecuali_?" Changkyun bertanya, lalu mengunyah makanannya.

Wonho mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Changkyun dan nada suaranya merendah ketika menjawab, "Kecuali di atas _ranjang_ , kau tampak sangat manis dengan apron itu."

Seketika, Changkyun tersedak, lalu terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. Wajahnya memerah padam membayangkan apa yang Wonho katakan. " _Hyung_ ~!" Dia merajuk, lalu terbatuk-batuk lagi. Changkyun menunduk dalam, menghindari kontak mata dengan Wonho karena hal itu sungguh bisa membuat wajahnya jauh lebih memerah lagi.

Wonho tertawa, dia tampak benar-benar bahagia. "Maaf, maaf," katanya, seraya mengambil segelas air dan berpindah tempat ke sebelah kursi Changkyun. Dia lantas mengelus punggung Changkyun perlahan-lahan. "Minumlah ini," katanya.

Changkyun menerima gelas itu, lalu meminumnya perlahan-lahan. Ketika tenggorokannya sudah membaik, dia membuka suara, "Jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh ketika makan, _Hyung_ ," katanya.

"Itu tidak aneh," Wonho membela dirinya. "Dan, itu adalah _fakta_."

Bayangan-bayangan mesum tiba-tiba merasuki otak Changkyun. Duduk bersebelahan dengan Wonho membuat Changkyun bisa menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh Wonho begitu jelas dan membuat otaknya menjalar liar ke mana-mana. _Sial_.

Laki-laki yang lebih mudanya terus menunduk dan Wonho bisa melihat rona merah tipis di pipinya. Jika tidak ingat dengan kondisi Changkyun sekarang, Wonho pasti sudah menariknya mendekat dan lalu menciumnya. Namun, sekarang semuanya berbeda. Dia benar-benar ingin Changkyun kembali seperti semula, kembali mengingat dirinya dan semua kenangan yang dia lupakan. Dia ingin Changkyun tersenyum riang melihatnya dan tidak merasa ketakutan ketika Wonho bergeser mendekatinya. Namun, di sisi lain dia tidak ingin memaksa Changkyun mengingat semuanya secara terburu-buru. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Changkyun karena masalah ini sama sekali bukan kesalahan Changkyun. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Changkyun karena dia mencintainya, sangat mencintainya.

Pada akhirnya, Wonho hanya sanggup tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan mata yang sarat akan kekecewaan dan rasa sedih. Perlahan-lahan, ditariknya Changkyun ke dalam pelukan hangat, diusap kepalanya lembut penuh rasa kasih sayang. Changkyun tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian dia diam saja. Wonho harap Changkyun mau membalas pelukannya, seperti yang _sebelumnya_ selalu dia lakukan—

— _sebelum_ Changkyun melupakan segalanya.

* * *

 _ **[1/2]**_

 _ **to be continued.**_

* * *

halo, iKyun di sini~! jujur, saya sebenarnya ragu mau mem-post ini karena ... shipper wonkyun di indo jaraaaang banget. tapi gapapa sih nekat aja haha. saya sendiri makin cinta wonkyun semenjak nonton special clip white sugar (bcs they're too cute i cant)

rencananya fanfik ini akan dibuat dua chapter saja, jadi ... saya harap saya bisa menyelesaikan lanjutannya dengan cepat oho. lain kali saya mau buat jookyun lagi, atau mungkin pair lain (yang ada changkyun-nya) (heh) (maaf saya terlalu cinta changkyun) (bye)

makasih banyak buat yang sudah baca. pertanyaan, kritik, dan sarannya boleh banget loh!


	2. Chapter 2

Hari-hari biasanya, Wonho akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali, sarapan sebentar, dan segera berangkat bekerja. _Bekerja_ dalam kamusnya berarti pergi ke kafe kopi yang dikelolanya bersama Changkyun dan memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Itu bukan hal yang benar-benar sederhana karena kafe mereka sudah punya beberapa cabang yang letaknya cukup berjauhan. Namun, Wonho tidak pernah lelah memikirkannya karena kafe-kafe itu sudah seperti anak-anak baginya; anak-anak yang harus dia perhatikan setiap hari.

Namun, pagi ini dia memutuskan untuk absen tanpa pikir panjang untuk mengantar Changkyun ke rumah sakit. Kehilangan ingatan secara tiba-tiba seperti ini bisa berarti sesuatu yang lebih buruk dan Wonho tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi pada Changkyun.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siang mereka, Changkyun mengambil semua peralatan makan yang mereka gunakan dan membawanya ke tempat mencuci piring secara refleks. Kebiasaan itu sudah ada sejak mereka di Monsta X dan sampai sekarang—bahkan sebelum Changkyun kehilangan ingatannya—dia masih menjalankannya. Wonho tersenyum tipis melihat gerak-geriknya.

Sekian menit menghabiskan waktu hanya memerhatikan Changkyun dari tempatnya duduk, Wonho lantas beranjak menghampiri laki-laki yang lebih mudanya. Dia tahu Changkyun _yang sekarang_ tidak terbiasa dengan Wonho yang selalu berdiri dekat-dekat dengannya, tapi itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan.

Wonho memeluknya dari belakang, menaruh dagunya di bahu Changkyun. Changkyun sempat tampak terkejut sebentar, tapi kemudian dia melanjutkan kegiatannya dalam diam. Posisi ini membuat mereka benar-benar _tampak seperti_ pasangan suami-istri. Changkyun merasakan wajahnya memanas dan kedua kakinya melemas karena gugup.

"Hei," Wonho berbisik, tepat melalui telinga lawan bicaranya. Setiap napas yang dia hembuskan menggelitik leher Changkyun. "Aku punya ide untuk membuatmu ingat beberapa hal," dia tertawa.

Changkyun menoleh sejenak, tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk. Dia tahu reaksi itu akan terlihat aneh di mata Wonho, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Meskipun dia sekarang sudah yakin bahwa keadaan di sekelilingnya adalah nyata dan bukan drama kecil-kecilan yang dibuat para _hyung_ untuknya, tetap saja Changkyun butuh waktu untuk terbiasa dengan segalanya. Ini bukanlah hal yang sederhana karena kemarin dia masih mendapati Wonho sebagai hanya sebatas _hyung_ yang tidak benar-benar akrab dengannya (bukan berarti mereka saling tidak suka, hanya tidak bisa menemukan topik setiap kali mereka ingin bicara). Dan, sekarang, Wonho tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _suami_ yang sungguh baik dan senang sekali menempel-nempel padanya setiap kali mereka bicara. Perubahan yang benar-benar kontras.

* * *

 **.: Please, Remember Me :.**

 **Shin Hoseok | Lim Changkyun**

 **[ch. 2 of 2]**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Changkyun sepertinya sudah tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri terlalu lama. Sadar-sadar, dia telah selesai mencuci semua perlatan makan yang mereka gunakan. Wonho lantas mengajaknya berpindah ke ruangan utama rumah mereka. Itu adalah sebuah ruangan besar yang berisi beberapa sofa, televisi, hiasan-hiasan dinding yang elegan, dan rak buku kecil di sudut ruangan. Tempat itu benar-benar nyaman, Changkyun bisa duduk berjam-jam di sana sendirian tampa merasa bosan sedikit pun.

Wonho meminta Changkyun duduk di sofa selama dirinya berjalan ke rak buku dan kembali dengan membawa tumpukkan buku berukuran besar. Ketika Wonho ikut duduk di sebelah Changkyun, Changkyun langsung mengenali buku-buku itu sebagai album foto. "Yang satu ini yang tertua," Wonho membuka sebuah album foto, yang paling tebal di antara yang lainnya. "Tidak benar-benar tua, sih," katanya. "Foto ini diambil sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu."

Changkyun memerhatikan foto yang Wonho tunjukkan, itu adalah foto mereka berdua tersenyum di depan kamera seraya saling merangkul satu sama lain. Dari yang terlihat, sepertinya mereka sedang ada di sebuah kafe. Di atas meja, ada dua gelas _americano_ ; kopi favorit Changkyun. Di samping foto itu—Changkyun terkejut itu benar-benar tulisan tangannya—tertulis, ' _Kencan pertama! Hahaha!'_ Rasanya aneh karena Changkyun tidak mengingat apapun tentang foto itu, tapi mereka tampak begitu bahagia di sana. "Kita benar-benar tampak bahagia, _hyung_ ," katanya. "Kau pasti menggelitik perutku dari bawah meja supaya aku bisa tersenyum lebar begitu," candanya.

"Kau yang paling semangat saat kita berangkat, tahu," Wonho mencibirnya, lalu tertawa. "Tapi, ya, aku juga sangat menantikannya. Jadwal kita sangat padat dan begitu sulit menemukan sejenak waktu untuk mengajakmu berkencan keluar."

Changkyun tersenyum, sesuatu yang hangat terasa menelusup ke dalam tubuhnya.

Kedua matanya berpindah ke halaman berikutnya, dia menemukan foto _selfie_ yang diambil Minhyuk (karena kepala Minhyuk mendominasi hampir seluruh bagian foto). Di belakangnya, tampak anggota lain yang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Meja tempat mereka berkumpul itu dipenuhi makanan, kue, dan kotak hadiah. Satu hal yang membuat Changkyun superkaget adalah Wonho tengah menciumnya di sudut ruangan; gambar itu terambil benar-benar jelas. " _Hyung_ —!"

"Ya ...," Wonho menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Kau tahu, aku hanya menciummu, _seperti biasa_. Aku tidak tahu Minhyuk sedang mengambil foto, jadi ... begitu," katanya. "Tapi jangan khawatir, hanya aku yang menyimpan foto itu di sini. Minhyuk mengambil beberapa foto lain dan mengunggahnya ke internet."

"Kau menciumku di depan yang lain?" Kata _cium_ itu benar-benar terasa aneh di lidah Changkyun. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya sendiri itu membuatnya malu.

"Tidak, _biasanya tidak_ , meskipun mereka tahu apa yang kita lakukan jika hanya berdua saja," jelas Wonho. "Kau tahu, aku hanya ... terbawa suasana. Malam itu adalah ulang tahun Monsta X ke-enam. Aku sangat bahagia memiliki anggota lain, _memilikmu_. Kau tepat duduk di sebelahku ... jadi, aku melakukan itu."

Changkyun menunduk, dia menyayangkan begitu banyak hal yang dia lupakan. Momen-momen indah dan hangat bersama anggota lain pun sudah dia lupakan begitu saja. Rasanya menyakitkan.

Wonho membuka beberapa lembar berikutnya, beberapa foto masih menyangkut tentang malam perayaan ulang tahun Monsta X sebelumnya. Semua anggota tersenyum lebar dan Changkyun bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di tatapan mata mereka. Itu pasti benar-benar menyenangkan.

Foto-foto lainnya lebih banyak tentang keseharian mereka di _dorm_ , Changkyun jadi merindukan masa lalunya di _dorm_ , meskipun itu rasanya hanya seperti kemarin baginya. Tapi dia tidak bisa kembali lagi ke masa itu.

Wonho mengambil buku album lainnya, satu itu ukurannya lebih kecil. "Foto-foto di dalam sini di ambil beberapa hari setelah Monsta X resmi tidak lagi melakukan kegiatan _band_ -nya," katanya. "Semua anggota sepakat berlibur bersama ke Hongkong. Rasanya seperti mengulang acara Right Now, ya?"

"Aku baru saja akan bilang begitu, _Hyung_!" Changkyun tertawa. Dia bertanya-tanya keributan semacam apa yang mereka lalui untuk berakhir dengan satu keputusan pergi ke Hongkong, karena semua anggota pasti memiliki tempat lain yang ingin dikunjungi. Changkyun sendiri yakin dirinya lebih ingin pergi ke negara-negara di Eropa. Tapi ke mana pun itu, jika bersama keenam _hyung_ -nya, dia akan merasa senang.

Dari foto ke foto, Wonho menceritakan semua kejadian-kejadian di baliknya. Sesekali hal itu mengundang tawa dari bibir Changkyun. Mulai dari kekalahan Jooheon dalam _game_ yang membuatnya harus memakan dua buah tahu Hongkong yang baunya menyengat itu, sampai Hyungwon yang ketiduran di dalam bus dan tidak ada yang sadar sampai semua anggota turun dari bus dan menyadari ada salah seorang yang hilang.

"Kau mencoba _b_ _ung_ _e_ _e-_ _j_ _umping_ lagi, _Hyung_?" Changkyun tertawa geli, mengingat betapa payahnya Wonho menghadapi ketinggian.

"Aku bersumpah tidak mau lagi melakukannya semenjak Right Now," balas Wonho. "Aku bisa saja pingsan, tahu," katanya. "Tapi—! Kau ingat _kencanmu_ dengan Shownu di Right Now?"

Changkyun tidak ingat detailnya apa saja yang mereka lakukan di acara itu, tapi dia ingat saat semua _hyung_ membuatnya melakukan 'kencan' dengan Shownu karena menganggap mereka sebagai dua anggota yang paling canggung satu sama lain. Changkyun juga canggung dengan Wonho saat itu, tapi dia tidak memilih Wonho karena _hyung_ -nya itu takut ketinggian, Wonho tidak bisa naik bianglala. "Aku ingat itu," Changkyun menyahut.

"Ya," Wonho mengangguk. "Kali ini ... kita yang naik."

"Serius?! Kau tidak apa-apa _Hyung_? _Hyung_ yang lain yang menyuruhmu naik?" Changkyun terkejut.

Wonho tertawa, "Telapak tanganku terus berkeringat dingin selama di dalam gondola, tapi kau terus memegang tanganku," katanya. "Aku bahkan tidak berani melihat keluar jendela." Dia tersenyum, itu benar-benar tampan. "Itu ide Jooheon, sebenarnya."

"Mereka menganggap kita masih canggung?"

"Omong kosong, mereka bahkan tahu aku menciummu setiap malam sebelum tidur," tutur Wonho. "Kau mungkin lupa, tapi kau pernah bercanda dan mengatakan ' _Shownu adalah pacarku sekarang dan pacarku selanjutnya adalah Wonho'_ setelah kencanmu dengan Shownu berakhir. Jooheon mengingat kata-kata itu dan itu lucu karena candaanmu ... benar-benar terjadi."

Ya, benar-benar _terjadi_ , mereka bahkan sudah menikah sekarang. Changkyun bersumpah kata-kata itu hanyalah sebatas candaan semata dan dia tidak pernah menyangka beberapa tahun selanjutnya dia akan berakhir seperti ini.

Mereka berpindah ke buku-buku album foto berikutnya yang lebih banyak menceritakan tentang mereka berdua. Wonho menceritakan tentang bagaimana mereka memulai usaha kafe di pusat kota Seoul. Itu benar-benar tidak mudah, tapi Changkyun selalu menyemangatinya dan mengambil keputusan-keputusan besar yang membuat usaha mereka berkembang baik. Changkyun membayangkan rintangan semacam apa yang sudah mereka lalui hingga usaha kafe mereka menjadi seperti sekarang, itu pasti benar-benar perjalanan yang panjang.

Selanjutnya, Wonho menunjukkan foto-foto ketika mereka pertama kali berpindah ke rumah besar ini (sebelumnya mereka tinggal berpisah di apartemen masing-masing). Rumah itu sebenarnya adalah hadiah untuk Changkyun setelah Wonho menabung lama dari uang yang didapat dari usahanya. Sedangkan barang-barang seisi rumah adalah hasil bersama dari mereka berdua.

Terakhir, Wonho membuka sebuah album berukuran sedang yang bersampul putih. Dibandingkan dengan album lainnya, album foto itu memiliki sampul yang paling cantik dengan hiasan-hiasan permata palsu di beberapa tempat. Sedikit feminin sebenarnya, tapi tetap tampak keren untuk beberapa alasan. Sesuai dugaan, itu adalah album foto pernikahan mereka.

"Dulu, di setiap acara wawancara dengan Monsta X, aku selalu bilang bahwa aku tidak ingin menikah," Wonho membuka suaranya. "Aku tidak menganggap bahwa pernikahan itu penting," katanya. "Tapi ... pandangan itu bertahan sampai aku sadar bahwa aku belum pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang." Wonho menyatukan tatapan matanya dengan Changkyun, dia tersenyum hangat. "Sampai aku mulai mencintaimu."

Changkyun bergeming, wajahnya terasa memanas perlahan-lahan. Dia selalu tahu Wonho mudah sekali menyatakan apa yang dia pikirkan pada orang lain (terbalik dengan Changkyun yang lebih tertutup), tapi mendapatinya mengatakan itu di hadapan Changkyun seperti ini ternyata jauh lebih memalukan dari apa yang dia bayangkan.

Terus bertatapan dengan Wonho membuat dada Changkyun bergemuruh kencang, senyuman Wonho membuat hatinya merasa nyaman untuk beberapa alasan. Itu membuatnya merasa sangat menyesal sudah melupakan terlalu banyak hal, terutama hal-hal yang membuat mereka saling menyayangi seperti ini satu sama lain. Dia ingin sekali membalas perasaan Wonho sebesar itu. Tapi, di mata Changkyun, Wonho bukanlah orang yang memulai usaha kafe bersamanya dan membeli rumah untuknya. Wonho bukanlah orang yang menciumnya setiap malam sebelum tidur dan bercerita tentang banyak hal. Changkyun benar-benar ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya, tidak hanya sebatas mendengar cerita dan melihat foto-foto saja.

"Hei, hei," Wonho meraih bahu Changkyun, ekspresinya berubah khawatir. "Changkyunnie, _sayang_ , kau menangis?"

Changkyun sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar. Dia akhirnya sadar bahwa setetes air mata sudah jatuh menuruni pipinya. Changkyun menyeka air matanya, lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku benar-benar payah," katanya.

"Kau biasanya jarang sekali menangis," Wonho tersenyum tipis. "Lagi pula, seharusnya aku yang menangis sekarang. Aku harap kau bisa mengingatku seperti sebelumnya."

"Aku _juga_ ," Changkyun menunduk dalam. "Aku ingin mengingatmu, _Hyung_. Aku merasa seperti melewatkan sangat banyak hal, aku tidak mau seperti ini," katanya.

Wonho meraih sebelah tangan Changkyun, menaruhnya ke dadanya. Changkyun mengangkat kepalanya secara refleks, menyatukan tatapan mereka. "Jangan khawatir, kau akan segera ingat," katanya. "Jika tidak—" Wonho tersenyum, tapi dia tampak terluka. "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, _sekali lagi_."

Wonho menarik Changkyun ke dalam pelukan hangat. Changkyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada laki-laki di hadapannya, lalu perlahan-lahan mengangkat kedua tangan dan membalas pelukan Wonho untuknya.

 **.: ~ :.**

* * *

Sisa hari itu berjalan normal dan tidak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar terjadi kecuali Wonho terpaksa meninggalkan Changkyun sebentar di sore hari untuk mengecek kafe mereka dan lalu makan malam yang berjalan menyenangkan. Changkyun yang membuat makan malam mereka selama Wonho pergi meskipun dia tahu itu tidak akan menjadi makan malam terenak yang pernah Wonho rasakan. Changkyun hanya ingin berterima kasih atas semua kebaikan Wonho seharian itu dan kesabarannya menghadapi Changkyun yang tidak mengingat apapun.

Setelah makan, Wonho sempat menceritakan mengenai anggota Monsta X yang lain dan keadaan mereka sekarang. Kihyun dan Jooheon masih bekerja di Starship sebagai penyanyi dan produser karena musik sudah seperti hidup bagi mereka. Shownu membangun usaha travel di Seoul, Minhyuk membuka toko kue, dan Hyungwon sering terlihat di majalah-majalah _fashion_ belakangan ini.

Ketika Changkyun bertanya apakah ada anggota yang memiliki hubungan spesial seperti mereka berdua, Wonho tertawa kecil seraya menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu. Selama di Monsta X, kupikir Shownu dan Minhyuk itu mencurigakan, tapi kemudian Shownu tampak lebih dekat dengan Hyungwon, tapi Kihyun juga dekat dengannya. Jooheon juga dekat sekali dengan Minhyuk, jadi ... entahlah. Aku belum mendengar sesuatu seperti itu lebih lanjut. Kita tunggu undangan pernikahan saja dan lihat nama siapa yang tertera di atasnya," katanya. "Siapa tahu muncul pasangan yang mengejutkan."

Changkyun ikut tertawa dibuatnya.

Mereka kemudian berpindah ke kamar tidur setelah membereskan dapur. Kamar itu, kamar yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati di pagi hari karena tiba-tiba terbangun di dimensi waktu lain. Hal yang terjadi padanya nyaris begitu lucu, tapi juga menyedihkan di saat yang bersamaan. Changkyun duduk di tepian ranjang tanpa ragu, tapi Wonho justru berdiri mematung seperti ragu mau melakukan sesuatu.

" _Hyung_?" Changkyun bertanya heran.

"Kau tahu, Changkyun," Wonho membuka suara. "Kau mungkin tidak terbiasa tidur bersamaku. Apalagi ... aku selalu tidur tanpa mengenakan atasan, jadi ... aku akan tidur di sofa saja."

"Tunggu—" Changkyun menahan tangannya tepat sebelum Wonho beranjak keluar dari pintu kamar. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia berjinjit sedikit dan mengecup bibir Wonho singkat. Changkyun tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan ketika melakukan itu dan kecupan itu terasa canggung baginya. Tapi, dia merasa lega setelah melakukannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Wonho- _hyung_ , tidurlah di sebelahku." Changkyun tersenyum.

Wonho bergeming, perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk sadar ke dunia nyata setelah kecupan kecil Changkyun membuat pikirannya melayang beberapa saat lalu. "Uh ... serius, tidak apa-apa?"

Changkyun mengangguk, lalu tertawa kecil. "Tapi jika kau menyentuhku tiba-tiba saat aku tidur, aku mungkin akan terkejut dan menendangmu kuat-kuat, jadi jangan lakukan itu."

Wonho tertawa kecil, lalu mengikuti Changkyun kembali ke ranjang. Changkyun naik ke atas ranjang duluan, lalu menarik selimut. Wonho membuka kaos yang dikenakannya, menggantungnya di sembarang tempat, dan ikut naik ke atas ranjang. Changkyun memang bilang tidak apa-apa mereka tidur bersama, tapi pada prakteknya ternyata wajahnya terus memanas, terlebih karena Wonho tidak mengenakan piyama atasannya.

"Tidak usah malu begitu," Wonho tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Changkyun.

"Aku lupa ingatan, 'kan? Ini tidak mudah."

"Kau tetap seperti itu bahkan sebelum lupa ingatan."

"Serius?"

"Ya, kau selalu berekspresi seperti itu setiap kali aku membuka kaos," aku Wonho. "Padahal sudah ratusan kali kau melihatku telanjang tapi tetap saja malu— _aww_!" Wonho meringgis memegangi perutnya, Changkyun adalah pelaku yang mencubit perutnya kuat-kuat. "Changkyun, teganya kau," Wonho membuat ekpresi kesakitan yang berlebihan dan dibuat-buat.

"Ini salahmu _Hyung_ , jangan mengatakan hal memalukan," Changkyun merajuk, dia membalikkan tubuh sehingga berbaring membelakangi Wonho. Wonho bisa melihat telinganya yang memerah dari belakang, itu lucu.

Wonho tersenyum seraya mengelus kepala Changkyun, lalu berbaring menyamankan dirinya dan menarik selimut untuk segera tidur. "Selamat malam, Changkyun- _ah_ ," katanya, sebelum akhirnya mematikan lampu kamar dan memejamkan mata.

Dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka, Changkyun berdoa bahwa besok semua kegilaan yang menerpanya akan segera berakhir.

 **.: ~ :.**

* * *

"Changkyun, Changkyun- _ah_ ..."

Dalam gelap matanya yang terpejam, Changkyun merasakan samar-samar suara seseorang yang sangat familier memanggilnya dari dekat. Beberapa detik, mulai terasa bahwa orang itu juga menepuk-nepuk pelan bahunya. Changkyun ingin membuka mata segera, tapi kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit dan pusing.

"Changkyunnie, bangun, ini sudah pagi."

Changkyun akhirnya tersadar sepenuhnya dan hal pertama yang menyapa penglihatannya adalah wajah Wonho yang sangat dekat.

Changkyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, semuanya sangat normal; ranjang tingkat kecilnya, kamar _dorm_ yang dipenuhi barang-barang berantakkan, dan—tunggu—ke mana _hyung_ yang lain?

Uh, dan, kepalanya sangat sakit. Melihat Wonho tepat di pagi hari ketika membuka mata juga membuat dadanya terasa berat, entah kenapa. Sepertinya semalam Changkyun memimpikan sesuatu tentang Wonho, mimpi yang cukup panjang dan penuh emosi. Sayangnya Changkyun nyaris tidak ingat apapun mengenainya.

" _Hyung_ , ke mana yang lain?" Changkyun bertanya seraya menguap kecil.

"Minhyuk dan Hyungwon pemotretan, Jooheon dan Kihyun acara radio, Shownu- _hyung_ punya jadwal _shooting_ iklan," katanya. "Hanya kita yang tidak punya jadwal sekarang," dia tersenyum tipis. "Ayo turunlah dan kita buat sarapa—" kata-kata Wonho terpotong oleh batuk; Wonho terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. Changkyun baru menyadari hidung _hyung_ -nya itu memerah dan sepertinya flunya sudah cukup parah.

" _Hyung_ , kau sedang sakit," Changkyun menatap khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

"Tidak, kau tidak baik," Changkyun menuruni ranjang dan mendorong Wonho pelan, membawanya keluar dari kamar. "Tidur saja, _hyung_. Istirahat di kamarmu."

"Hei, aku baik-baik saja, sungguh—"

"Istirahat."

"Tidak, Changkyun. Aku _hyung_ -mu, dengarkan aku—"

"Aku akan membuatkan _ramyun_ kesukaan _hyung_."

Wonho bergeming sejenak, mudah sekali membuat Wonho tampak begitu senang. "Serius?"

Changkyun mengangguk yakin, "Jadi, istirahatlah. Aku akan membuat _ramyun_ terenak, buatan Kihyun- _hyung_ pun akan kalah dengan buatanku."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Wonho menjawab semangat, dia terbatuk sejenak. "Aku akan berbaring sekarang."

Changkyun mengangguk, Wonho segera beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Sepeninggal _hyung_ -nya, Changkyun mematung di depan pintu kamarnya dengan kikuk. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya begitu saja menjanjikan _ramyun_ enak yang lebih baik dari buatan Kihyun. Kenyataannya, Changkyun sangat payah dalam memasak.

Uh, sepertinya Changkyun akan berakhir dengan membuat dapur _dorm_ menjadi seperti bekas medan perang.

* * *

 _ **end.**_

 _ **[2/2]**_

* * *

halooo, kawaan!

pertama, saya mau berterima kasihhh sebesar-besarnya untuk reviewnya di chapter kemarin, seneeeeng bangetdeh! kira saya couple langka seperti ini tidak akan mendapat perhatian sama sekali wkwk sumpah saya terharu sekali atas support teman-teman :')

kedua, semoga ch 2 ini tidak mengecewakan :') masih ingat dengan kata-kata wonho di ch 1 bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada changkyun semenjak changkyun membuatkannya ramyun? hahaha jika ada yang masih bingung dengan jalan ceritanya, bisa langsung ditanyakan saja, ya. ehehe.

kritik dan sarannya silakan ke kotak review, kawaan~ terima kasih banyakkk

* * *

 _ **berikut ini balasan review untuk non-akun, yaa**_

 **Crazeh People** aaa saya seneng banget, makasih! saya juga suka banget jookyun, hyungkyun, showkyun—semuanya, well, semua couple yg ada changkyun lol sayangnya emang jarang ff nya haha. ini lanjutannya, semoga tidak mengecewakan ;) sekali lagi, terima kasih banyaak.

(sekian, review yang pakai akun dibalas di PM yaaa. terima kasih. /bow/)


End file.
